The Life of the Unwanted
by sallymarie
Summary: Two sisters lived through having incredibly abusive parents. They get accepted to Hogwarts with know knowledge of the magical world. Will the girls overcome their past, or will it keep them from being totally happy again?
1. The Beginning

The Life of the Unwanted  
  
Chapter One: The begining.  
  
Dark storm clouds rolled over head and rain splattered down onto the roofs of the small town in England. Lightning flashed and thunder banged through the night. Two young girls sat on a swing, watching the storm pass through their village. All was silent between the two, not one single word was spoken, until a bolt of lightning shot down an old oak tree. One of the girls screamed and ran towards their large house in search of the security of her mother's arms. The other stayed outside watching the flames dance on the branches and the smoke fly into the dark sky. She heard her sister scream again and looked towards the house. She sat straight up as she heard the blood curdling sound once more. She ran towards the voice and found her sister being chased by her mother. In the mother's hand was a butcher knife. She ran madly after her child. The knife already had a light layer of blood on it, but it was her own. Deep gashes showed on her right wrist, and blood ran down. The mother let out a crazed yell and the sisters ran out into the raging storm.   
  
Lucifera Blackflame sat up on her bed and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Toshi? Are you awake? I had the dream again." she said as she searched the darkness for her sister. The dream she spoke of was the remnants of her terrible past, the story behind the scars on her back. The reason she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in several hard months.   
  
"I'm awake,sis, Was it bad?" Toshi answered. Her sister and her know lived far away from their mother. They lived with their grandmother in France. Their mother was in jail as was their father, if that's what you could call him.   
  
"Yea" the other girl said quietly as she brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. She looked at the clock by her bed. It was almost 5:00 A.M. She got up and looked out the window.  
  
The moon was setting slowly and the sun was coming up. The stars had begun to fade and already her grandmother was outside feeding the cattle. Her grandfather was long deceased, and her grandmother ran the small farm on her own, save for the help she got from her grand daughters. Lucifera let the curtain go and the room was immediately black again. She tripped and stumbled over to the large dresser on the other side of her and her sister's room. She opened the drawers in search for the day's outfit and her sister followed in suit. Toshi opened the window to let in some air. Her grandmother yelled up to her.  
  
"Good morning Cathrine, you and your sister get out here and help with the mornin' chores. We can run into town if you'd like." her grandmother said kindly.   
  
"Ok Gram! We'll be down in a bit!" Toshi replied happily. Lucifera joined her and the two ran down the stairs and out into the yard. They ran to their gram and started their work. Soon they were off to town for a day of shopping.   
  
(A/n: short first chapter, but the next ones will be longer! please leave a review and thanks for reading!) 


	2. A little family history, leaving it all ...

Chapter 2: Leaving it all behind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for all the original charactors.  
  
A/n: Yea i know, no HP characters yet, but no worries, they're on their way, they'll be in the next chapter or the one after it. Well, Happy reading. Oh and for Kate, Tiny Timmy.  
  
Lucifera sat on the roof of Gram's house watching clouds drift by and listening to the birds sing. She dwelled on the past, thinking about what she could have done to have made life better for her sister and she. She leanded over the roof to see if her sister still rested on the swing below. Suddenly, an owl hotted over head. Lucifera quickly turned her head to see the beautiful Barn Owl. She lost her balance and fell off. Thankfully her sister broke her fall.   
  
"OOOWWWW!" Toshi graned painfully, angered by the rude awakening.  
  
"Sorry sis." Lucifera said, standing up and dusting herself off. She held out her hand to assist her sister off of the collapsed swing.  
  
"Now,where'd that owl go?" Lucifera said quietly. She looked around and saw it;a beautiful barn owl with a letter in it's beak. It flew over to the sisters, dropping the letter and flying away once more. Lucifera picked up the envelope and flipped it over.  
  
Lucifera & Catherine Blackflame  
  
32 Paris Avenue  
  
Milan France  
  
She flipped it over again and looked at the wax seal.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchdreaft and Wizadry  
  
"Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Is this kind of sick joke?" Toshi said, looking over her sister's shoulder.  
  
"I dunno, GRAM!" Lucifera yelled. The sisters ran to the house in search of answers.  
  
Toshi approached Gram and handed the letters to the old woman.  
  
"Hey Gram, can you tell us what this is all about?" she asked.  
  
"Is this some kind of scam?" Lucifera asked as she walked up behind her sister.  
  
"I wondered when these were going to get here." Gram said as she popped the seal.  
  
" WHAT?! You knew about these? What are they anyways?" the two girls yelled in unison.  
  
"Girls, I think its time to fill you in on some family history." Gram said as she pulled out some chairs. "Have a seat dears." She said kindly. "Girls, you are witches, just like everyone in the family. Everybody from the begining of our blood line has been a witch or wizard."   
  
"Why didn't anyone ever tell us?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Its a tradition.Children are not told of the family's magical ablilites until after they recieve their acceptance letters. We decided long ago, before your parents became Death Eaters, I'll explain those later, that we would carry on our family tradition. We agreed with our ancestors that its best for children to grow up as normally as possible." Gram said.  
  
"What's Hogwarts?" Lucifera asked, ignoring Gram's comment about Death Eaters.  
  
"Its the finest school for witches & wizards in all the world. Everyone in our family has gone there, though your parents were the first that went off the deepend. We Blackflames are normally very well thought of." Gram said as she removed the letter from the envelope.  
  
"Where is this school?" Toshi asked.  
  
"No one knows the exact location, but if I remember correctly, its in England."  
  
"We're going to ENLAND?!?!?!?!" the girsl yelled.  
  
"Yup, and since school starts in two weeks, we're off to Diagon Alley! Now lets go pack shall we?"   
  
The three of them went upstairs and to the girls' room.  
  
"Ah, I think we may be needing this." Gram said as she pulled a think stick out of her pocket. She waved it around the room as she said a word that sounded like latin. Then as if by magic, objects started to fly around into two trunks that had appeared out of no where.  
  
"Woah." the girls said in unison as the trucks slammed shut. They headed over to them and started to pick them up.  
  
"Wait girls." Gram said. With a flick of the wrist and a quick casting of something called "windgardiem leviosa." the trunks floated into the air. Gram directed them out of the room. "Ready girls?" she aked as she followed the trunks out of the large room. The girls came behind her and down the stairs they went.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Lucifera asked as she watched Gram walk over to the fire place.  
  
"Floo powder" was the reply. "Watch". Gram walked over to a flower pot and took out the flower. "Toshi, come here darling." She said, motioning to one of the girls. Toshi walked up to her Gram with an incredibly confused look on her face.  
  
"Now, take a handful of the powder and go stand in the fireplace." Gram said as she held the pot out. Toshi did as directed and then asked, "Now what?"  
  
"Now throw the powder down and say LEAKY CAULDREN very clearly now deary."  
  
"OK then." Toshi said. She dropped the powder. "LEAKY CAULDREN." She said as green flames engulfed her body.  
  
The other two followed in suit and soon they and their luggage stood at the entrance of a small pub.  
  
Gram directed them to stay put as she walked up to the Bar Keep. "We need two rooms please." She said ......  
  
To be continued:  
  
Well, how ya liken it so far? Yes, I know, none of the HP characters are in it, but they'll be here soon, no worries! Well, I want your opinions, so leave a review! Thanks! love, Sally Marie 


End file.
